


sticky sweet

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scent Marking, Scenting, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: The second day of kindergarten Stiles returns home smelling… sweet.





	sticky sweet

The second day of kindergarten Stiles returns home smelling… sweet.

 

So sweet it’s almost sickening. Like he rolled around in cotton candy.

 

It makes Peter’s teeth ache, his skin itch, until he just hefts Stiles up and nuzzles into his neck. It makes the boy giggle, but he doesn’t push Peter away or question the unusual show of affection. He just wraps his arms around Peter and nuzzles right back. 

 

When he finally lets the boy down so he can go wash up and grab a snack, he catches Talia smirking at him knowingly.

 

He turns on his heel with a sniff and marches to his room. 

 

\--

 

Apparently, Stiles has a brand new friend.

 

He and Scott are still going strong. As strong as best friends of two days can, but now there seems to be a third to their party: Lydia Martin.

 

Stiles is  _ smitten _ . 

 

"She just smells so good! Like bubblegum and strawberries! And she knows the whole alphabet!" he chippers between bites as they all sit at the dinner table.

 

"So do you," Peter says, ignoring Derek snickering at his side.

 

"Yes, but she can also multiply two digit numbers, Peter! She's so smart!"

 

Lydia and Stiles bonded over their mutual distaste for one Jackson (who was dubbed a meanie and a poophead), forced nap time, and love for learning. The last of which came out when they argued who could answer the most questions from their teacher. 

 

Peter listens to the little fox talk about both his new friends. He’s happy that Stiles found kids his age to play with, he is. But there’s also a part of him that feels a bit unsettled.

 

Though he’ll never admit it out loud. 

 

From that day on though, Scott and Lydia become permanent fixtures in Stiles’ playtime stories, seemingly just as crucial as his goodbye with Peter. Each day when Peter, or another of his family members, comes to pick him up Stiles is  _ saturated _ with the girl’s scent. It’s so strong that it almost overpowers Stiles’ own, melds with it as if they have clung to each other the whole day.

 

Peter finds himself reaching out for the little fox more often than usual. They’ve always been affectionate: Stiles craves touch like no other, and he’s so free to hand it out. But it is mostly Stiles coming to Peter for hugs, climbing onto him and into Peter’s bed, using Peter as his pillow and heater. Catching his hand, clinging to his leg, doling out kisses.

 

Stiles seems absolutely delighted by this development and hangs onto Peter even more. He thrives under hair ruffles, an arm pulling him into Peter’s side, leaning against Peter as they sit together watching TV or playing video games. 

 

And if after the rare times they fight Stiles comes home  _ reeking _ of Lydia even more than he usually does, well, Peter just has to hold him more. Even if he is a little proud of the manipulative little fox. 


End file.
